


Landlord

by Xiewn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiewn/pseuds/Xiewn





	Landlord

《斗地主》  
农民斗地主，折了身体赔了心。  
小心眼农民攻X小作逼地主受

第一回合  
老地主夜里起来解手，不慎栽进了茅坑里，结果心态和身体都承受不住，恶心死了。隔天老地主的儿子继承家业，成了小地主。  
小地主年方十九，长的细皮嫩肉，眉如墨画，面如桃瓣，十分俊秀。只是平日里没见过风浪，老地主这一去吓得他不轻。此时小地主伏在老地主棺材旁，一身丧服衬得他更加可怜，那双原本满含春水的杏眼盛满了泪水，着实招人疼爱，倒教人忘了这曾是个骄纵跋扈的主儿。  
老地主去的突然，家里的仆人散了不少，小地主守孝结束后首先招了三名家仆。小地主从小就喜欢好看的东西，照现在的话来讲就是颜控，这三人是他精挑细选出来的，个个都气度不凡。  
第一人乃村口豆腐西施的弟弟，那皮肤似豆腐般滑嫩。  
第二人乃隔壁说书人的儿子，那声音如流水般清润。  
第三人最令小地主满意，原是个耕地的农民，身材挺拔，肤如铜面，神采奕奕，一看就是个力气大的。  
于是小地主指着他道：“你，去把茅坑填了。”  
这农民家中穷苦，却有一身风骨，虽说是出来讨生活，但头件事就是填茅坑，他就不怎么乐意了。以为这小地主故意整他，所以忍着气，心里头记了一笔账。  
小地主田多宅大，茅坑也不小，等农民填好，已过了三个时辰，天都黑了。  
这期间小地主有些无聊，就给其他二人分好了活儿。  
豆腐西施的弟弟负责添茶倒水。  
说书人的儿子负责讲话本唱小曲儿。  
农民呢，刚巧捡了漏，回来劈柴做饭。  
看小地主那悠哉得意的模样，农民更加觉得小地主极端恶毒，心里头就记了第二笔账。  
小地主胆小的很，有了老地主那一茬儿，他晚上不敢出门，于是便叫人在堂屋里搁了只尿壶。躺下后依然觉得不妥，又把农民招来给他守夜。农民就在主屋里睡下了，与小地主仅隔一扇屏风。  
小地主睡下后，农民躺在榻上感到浑身不舒坦，奈何他只是个做工的，隔日还要起来倒夜壶，想想真是心里苦，如此给小地主记了第三笔账。  
其实小地主实在无辜，他平常骄纵惯了，看到欢喜可靠的人就想好好使唤使唤，然他为人处世蠢了点，被人记恨也在所难免。  
小地主家有良田百亩，收成不错，奴仆数十，调教有方。总而言之，小日子过得挺快活。  
俗话说“饱暖思淫欲”。一日午后，小地主饭饱酒足，听说书人的儿子念完话本儿，就让大伙散了，自己回了卧房，倒没有闭眼休息，而是从枕头下摸出一本最新的龙阳图册，喜滋滋看起来。  
这龙阳图却不是老地主的遗物，是小地主叫豆腐西施的弟弟偷偷买来的。老地主临终恐怕都不晓得，小地主是个好南风的断袖。小地主原先也看过春宫图，但是自从老地主栽进茅坑里他就把春宫图全烧了，因为老地主就是蹲着看春宫图看太久，站起来脚麻了才不慎掉进坑里的，丑事一桩，不提也罢。  
反正老地主活着的时候，小地主没胆儿看龙阳图，现在是敞开了怀看，看得口干舌燥，自己下头那根隐隐抬了头。  
小地主趴床上蹭了蹭觉着不得劲，于是一手翻页，一手伸进亵裤里，握住自己的小宝贝，学着图册上的动作上下抚摸、揉捏、捋动，那根越来越硬，渐渐有出精的趋势，小地主却不得要领，仍旧觉着不得劲，就把亵裤褪到膝下，露出浑圆的白屁股，小地主没吃过苦，吃的都是养身体的好东西，那屁股犹如水蜜桃似的，粉嫩诱人。  
小地主撅着屁股，两只手都摸上自己的欲根，衣衫凌乱，从头到脚泛着潮水，舒爽了甚至哼出声来，身子来回摇摆，很是撩人。小地主白日宣淫，渐入佳境，竟忘了锁门。  
农民劈完柴也打算歇息歇息，免不了要和小地主同处一室。他走进屋，隔着屏风就听到小地主淫靡的声音，伸头一看那小东西在自渎呢。  
“嗯……啊……”小地主叫的怕是比南风楼里小倌儿还好听，叫得他心头一跳，下面即刻就硬了。  
农民还是个处儿，并没有找过小倌儿，只是偶然碰到说书人的儿子给小地主念话本才懂得一二，自那以后他就少说多做，见了小地主躲得远远的。他倒不是看不起断袖，而是看不起这种金玉其外败絮其中的断袖，生怕小地主对自己起了歹念。  
这时候农民反而对小地主起了歹念，那白屁股一耸一耸的，离他越来越近，却是他不知不觉走到了小地主床边，一伸手就抓住了蜜桃般的嫩屁股。  
“唔……啊！”  
小地主闭着眼，原本就要出精了，被农民一抓，立马泄了个痛快，倒在床上。农民将这一幕尽收眼底，满意地拍了拍小地主的屁股。  
小地主这才意识回笼，顿时觉得不妙，只怕自己的丑态全被人看了去。他扭过头，凶道：“放手，你这刁民，谁让你进来的！”  
小地主只顾着放狠话，却忘了穿衣服，脖子以下不能示人的部位一览无遗。这刚舒服完的小地主，眼里泛着春水，声音也软软的透着几分惊慌，不但没有威慑力，反而有些可爱。  
于是农民更加胆大妄为，他上床抓住小地主的胳膊，将人压在身下，成心想吓吓这小东西。  
“莫急，我还没进去呢。”农民在小地主耳边说道，接着下身蹭了蹭小地主的后臀。  
小地主后面碰到坚挺的硬物，刹那间白了脸，这回当真是怕的，求饶的心都有了。  
“别进来，我、我怕疼。”他缩了缩身子，偷偷看了农民一眼，小声道，“别进来，你让我做啥都成。”  
这小地主是个欺软怕硬的，欺负人向来只挑软柿子捏，又怕受牵连担责任，有时候遇到“碰瓷儿”的，自己先被吓跑了，所以说他骄纵跋扈其实是抬举他。  
农民见此有些好笑，他本就不打算进去的，即使有了绮念，也是想把人捉弄一番消气而已。但小地主顺从的姿态着实取悦了他，他眼珠一转，看见床头的龙阳图册，起了别的心思。  
“嗯，那你照上头给我吸出来可好？”农民指着翻开那页，说道。  
只见图上一位男子坐着看书，衣着规矩，独独露出根部，另有一个男子趴在他的膝上，嘴里含着男根，吃得有滋有味，同时用手自渎，情态毕露，好不快活。  
方才小地主就看到此处，忍不住自给自足，就被抓了把柄。他虽然好南风，但是从来不曾沾过身，更不曾给人吹下面那根，所以听到农民的要求，立刻瞪了回去。  
农民感受到他的不情愿，也不挑破，故意曲解道：“喜欢吗，嗯？”然后带着小地主的手向自己那活儿摸去，“想让它进你后面吗？”  
小地主轻轻一抓，直觉这东西分量不小，于是又软了，“喜、喜欢的……我给你咬，不要肏我！”  
农民如今也摸清了小地主的脾性，不外乎是吃硬不吃软。他靠在床头，把小地主抱到自己腿间，摸着他的嘴唇，意有所指，“只要你听话。”  
小地主再也不敢造次，他低头褪下农民的亵裤，一根通红挺直的肉棒出现在眼前，头部湿漉漉的，已分泌了少许粘液。  
“好大，好粗。”小地主喃喃道。  
农民被小地主呆愣实诚的模样取悦，他摸着小地主的后颈，柔声道，“你喜欢就好。”  
小地主这才意识到自己又犯傻了，对着农民的欲根恨得牙痒痒。可惜他不敢使花招，考虑到自己处境，只能认栽。  
他两手握住那粗挺的肉茎，伸出舌头轻轻舔了下，味道涩涩的，倒不难吃，于是放宽心把龟头含进嘴里，舔弄起来。  
“呼。”农民被那张又湿又热的小嘴弄得有些不耐，忍不住按着小地主的头，往前一冲，想让欲望进得更深。  
“唔啊……”小地主不大会伺候人，农民的欲根又太长，他只觉得噎得慌，一不小心牙齿碰着了肉棒。  
“嘶……”农民稍稍退出来一部分，平稳气息，拽住小地主的头发，隐忍道，“轻些。”  
小地主抬眼控诉，腮帮子鼓鼓的，嘴角流着唾液，委屈得不得了。  
农民心下一软，拿过龙阳图，指点道，“少爷，这里有讲解，你听着，吹箫应以舌喉舔、捻、吸、吮，同时以双手抚摸肉茎和肾囊，仔细揉捏……”  
农民是个孤儿，无父无母，好在他少时住在学堂边，偷念了几年书，如今派上用场，才得了不少好处。  
他一本正经教学，小地主乖乖照做，不久便学得有模有样，甚至着了迷，深陷其中，不可自拔。  
“啊唔……”小地主舔得滋滋作响，唇舌间浓郁的麝香味催得他发情了，可惜两手都不得空闲，于是他抬起头，恳切地望着农民。  
农民被小地主看得下头更硬了，小地主的嘴里又热又软，嘬得他舒服极了，见小地主表现不错，打算给些甜枣子吃。  
小地主正咬着农民的物什，被农民抱过去换了个姿势。头朝向农民的下身，那肿胀的肉棍熏得他脸红，而屁股正对着农民的脸。农民双手使劲揉弄小地主的白屁股，揉得他浑身发麻、发热，那根解放过的小东西又翘了起来。农民伸手握住小地主的欲根，见这根尚且粉嫩，和主人一样可爱，一看就知道是个没尝过人事的，农民心中满意，接着耐心伺候起来，从龟头摸到囊袋，用力得当。  
“嗯啊！”农民平时做工多，手掌上长了茧子，弄得小地主十分爽快，小地主得了甜头，沉迷欲望之中，对农民的巨物也不再排斥，于是又低头含住农民的的大肉棒。  
“嗯……就是那里……”小地主快要到达顶峰，就差最后一击，他吐出口中的肉茎，扭过头，使唤道，“再使劲摸摸……”  
农民咬了一口眼前的肉蛋儿，捏住小地主的龟头，挺了挺下身，“继续舔，给我吸出来，我就给你弄。”  
“唔，轻点！”小地主被捏住要害，紧张地缩了缩臀瓣，他瞅瞅农民，又瞅瞅农民的肉棒，心有不甘，“你的太大了，我嘴巴好酸。”  
“那换你这里给我咬好不好？”农民掰开小地主的屁股蛋儿，直盯着颤巍巍的后穴，意有所指。那粉红的小穴上泛着一层汗水，随主人收缩着，好不淫靡，农民看得红了眼，真想插进去肏一肏。  
“不好，不要！”  
小地主害怕地往前爬，却不知道自己这副模样有多淫荡。农民眼里闪过一丝阴霾，猛得将小地主按在身下，巨根在小地主的嘴里激烈进出，一手捉住小地主的肉茎抚弄，一手就着淫液，在小地主的后穴打着圈儿。  
“唔啊……不……”小地主一爽又软了身子，竟忘了抗拒。小地主的后穴湿湿滑滑的，好像天赋异禀，农民毫不费力就伸了一根手指头进去，立刻被那穴肉紧紧裹住，试着捣弄了几下，却被小穴缠得越来越紧。  
“啊！”  
农民一边用手指玩弄小地主的后穴，一边不忘记抚慰小地主的前面，在双重攻击下，小地主率先泄了出来。  
农民又在小地主的嘴里操弄了几十下，随后缴械投降，射了小地主一嘴巴精液。小地主尚在快感之中，一时没有防备就咽了下去。  
等他回过神来，心态和身体都承受不住，“哇”的一声就哭了。  
农民颇为无语，这小地主当真是用金子做的。  
“好了，好了，少爷不哭。”他只得把人抱在怀里哄着，小地主屈辱以及愤恨之下忘了眼前这人的厉害，照着农民的肩头咬了下去。  
“都怪你，咳咳……”  
农民点头称是，不断给人拍着背，小地主这下午泄了两回，实在有些累了，不久拽着农民的衣角睡了过去。  
“唉。”农民叹口气，扭头一看肩膀上流了个血印子，于是低头咬了一口小地主的嘴唇，却不敢真的用力，怕给人吵醒了。  
农民斗地主这第一回合，倒不知孰胜孰输。

 

第二回合  
小地主这孩子没什么文化，是个实实在在的绣花枕头。他不喜欢读书，只喜欢听书，没事就跟着狐朋狗友们去茶楼蹦跶，挥重金听故事，现在有了说书人的儿子，他便不需费财费力，想听什么，召之即来。  
除了闺房之乐，他最喜欢听江湖趣事。由此就诞生了一个武侠梦，时常梦见他是那不带刀的大侠，赤手空拳英雄救美，无数佳人才子投怀送抱，乐哉乐哉，人生圆满。  
然而今夜之梦却不同以往，这次他变成了投怀送抱的人，搂住他他翻云覆雨的竟是白日里欺负他的刁民，而且居然用那么羞耻的姿势，好气呀！  
小地主醒来就捂住脸，从指缝里探了探情况，天色已大亮，农民不知东西，屋里只有他自己，于是小地主松了口气，搓了搓红扑扑的脸蛋准备起床。  
扭头看到那本龙阳图册，小地主伸手就想把它扔掉，犹豫了片刻放弃了，毕竟是花银子买的呢，他钱多他不傻呀，最后拍了三下权当解气。  
话说回来他还没看完，昨晚被农民拿走这样那样……小地主当即脸色爆红，随便翻了翻，发现整本都有被看过的痕迹。  
那刁民真是色胆包天，不但碰了我的人，还碰了我的书，虽然不知道哪里不对，但是小地主心里很烦躁。  
低头瞅见不可描述的画面：下位者正紧紧抱住上方的人，两条光腿围着对方的腰，被弄的如痴如醉，表情也不可描述。  
结合梦境，小地主忽然觉得不妙，位于上方的人怎么和农民那么像呢？而且这种事情真的这般舒爽？想到此处，小地主浑身发热，像是发春的猫，像是染了风寒。他不知道犯什么傻，光着脚就跑下床对着铜镜撅起屁股。  
动手摸了摸屁股瓤，并没有特别的感觉，和农民捏的时候很不一样，可能是手法不对，他想。然后他扒下自己的亵裤，照着农民的做法拍了两下，掰开臀部，换了各种姿势终于瞅见自己的小菊花，这么小一朵怎么可能塞得下那么大的肉棒。  
图册上必然是骗人的。于是小地主悟出一个道理：少看书，不被骗。  
他体味完人生苦楚，转身的时候看到了农民。  
农民其实很无辜，他只是想叫人吃饭而已，结果看见了小地主一脸沉思却搔首弄姿的香艳景色。没等他作出反应，小地主“咚”的一声晕了。  
今日，财大田多男仆颜值高的小地主之家发生了三件大事。  
其一：小地主染上风寒，卧病在床，不肯喝药。  
其二：农民目睹了一言难尽的画面，被关柴房。  
其三：说书人儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟在一起啦！  
小地主一看就是特别娇气的主儿，下人们听说他病了都躲得远远的，唯恐受到波及。至于农民为何被罚，围观群众并不好奇，肯定是招惹了主人呗，没被打跑就不错了。  
如此说来小地主确实心软，把人关柴房还给吃给喝，竟没想过把人辞了了事。  
这两件事没有引起多大的波澜，众人的目光都聚在了说书人的儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟身上。  
上苍哪，夭寿啦！两位男子居然在大庭广众之下谈情说爱，搂搂抱抱，你吃我喂，我拉你手，简直没眼看。  
刘妈把这事如实汇报给小地主，苦口婆心地教导他，“哎哟，您可别学他们，会断子绝孙的。世风日下，伤风败俗呀。”  
小地主：“……”  
小地主正在闹脾气，也不知道在和谁闹，就是想闹，他听了这事更加不开心，更不想喝药了。  
小地主顿悟：人生已经如此苦楚，为何还要苦上加苦。  
可怜他身为一家之主，居然没有人关心，只有刘妈来逼他喝药，世风日下，伤风败俗呀。  
小地主把人赶走，被子一盖，遮住人生百态，迷迷糊糊睡了。

花开两枝，话表两头。  
农民窝在柴房里，低头沉思，他正在纠结一个问题：饭点快到了，要出去做饭吗？  
这时候，刘妈进来了，一边叹气一边说：“少爷还是个孩子，把你关在这里定然是有苦衷的，你别放在心上，他消了气就会放了你，而且我们柴房的待遇向来不错，不会亏待你的。唉，怎么就生病了呢……”  
农民：“……”  
小地主阔气，柴房是比一般人家配置高，简直就是豪华间待遇，但是小地主什么时候消气啊，他还想出去做饭呢。至于少爷为何生病，农民一点都不清楚。肯定不是前日光屁股着凉和受惊造成的，一定是因为少爷的身体太虚弱。  
“外面太混乱，还是这里好，”刘妈把说书人儿子和豆腐西施弟弟的好事重述了一遍，然后悲痛道，“世风日下，伤风败俗呀，少爷气得药都不喝了……”  
刘妈话没说完，忽然闪过一阵疾风，等她回过神来，农民已经消失了。  
农民回到主屋里，发现小地主睡得正沉，药碗搁在旁边的塌上，还是满的。不知是发热还是天生的，小地主的脸很红，让他忍不住想咬一口。  
于是，他走上前轻轻咬了一口，软软的，甜甜的。  
抬眼看到小地主的小嘴，像喝了酒一样，亮晶晶的，非常诱人。  
农民顺便亲了一下，还是甜的。不禁皱眉，果然没喝药。他摸了把小地主的额头，在发烫。  
农民摇了摇头，用力捏了把小地主的脸。  
“别捏我屁股！”小地主大喝一声，恍然在梦中，抬头看到农民的手和农民，顿时清醒。  
农民迟疑地松开手，只见小地主神情诡异地瞄了他一眼，迅速用被子蒙住头，身子一卷滚进了床内侧，拿屁股对着他。  
“少爷，喝药吧？”农民拍拍小地主的背，俯身劝道，“趁热喝，凉了就不好喝了。”  
“不喝！”小地主像被点的炮竹一样，噼里啪啦炸了，“你犯的错凭什么让我喝！你摸我屁股，让我吃你的丑东西，还用手指……用手指……”  
“用手指？”  
“捅我屁眼！”  
“嗯，是这么回事，”在小地主的引领下农民顺利想起那个过程，眼神晦暗不明，他有心想逗逗小地主，遂一本正经道，“你若不喝药，我就用它捅你。”  
小地主难得聪明，瞬间明白了农民的深意，并下意识往农民裤裆看了看，鼓起来了，好大一团！好下流……然后他自觉端起药碗往嘴里灌。  
“少爷英勇，看来药凉了更好喝。”农民站在一旁鼓掌。  
小地主动作一顿，转过身，抬脚仰头把最后一口给了农民。  
温热的唇瓣贴到农民的嘴上，软舌头伴着苦涩的液体滑了进来，搅合了他的唇齿又溜走了。  
“好喝吗？”  
农民回过味来，发现小地主正咬牙切齿地望着他，咬牙切齿里透着欢愉，欢愉里透着愚蠢。  
愚蠢地把自己送入狼口。  
农民沉静地盯着小地主，蓄势待发，小地主却丝毫没意识到危险，扔了碗准备钻被窝，这时候农民捧住他的脸，亲了回去。  
这是一个让小地主脸红心跳到怀疑人生的吻。农民直接用舌头顶开小地主的唇瓣、牙齿，攻击他的舌头，卷住吸吮，放开又卷住，甚至轻轻咬他的舌尖，然后舔个不停，在他嘴里乱搅一通。  
“嗯……”小地主忍不住呻吟出声，不知不觉抱住了农民的脖子，身体和后者紧紧贴在一起。  
当小地主流口水的时候，农民放开了他，“好喝，甜的。”  
小地主缓过神来，整个人从耳朵红到了脚后跟儿，简直没脸见人，扯住农民的衣角擦口水，装作什么都没发生的样子。  
看见小地主这怂样，农民忍住笑意，摸着小地主的后脑勺，开解道：“我们走的不是纯情路线，别想歪了。”  
小地主报复心理强，然而报复方法有误，结果杀敌一百，自伤三千，给各位看客添了一把笑料。

隔日，小地主之家的众仆人发现小地主又作妖了，疑点有三。  
其一：农民升为小地主贴身男仆，不许靠近别人。  
其二：农民只能给小地主做饭吃，农民只能吃别人做的饭。  
其三：说书人儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟不必伺候小地主，只供观赏。  
关于前两点，众人皆认为农民受到逼迫和压榨，对农民表示深深地同情，然后远远避开了他。  
关于第三点，众人同时露出深不可测的笑容，雅俗共赏，乐哉美哉。  
此时，说书人儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟出现在小地主的房间里。农民正在厨房做饭。  
小地主往外看了看，然后关上门，招呼两人坐下。  
“听说你们好了，很嚣张哦。”小地主靠在塌上，手指不停敲着茶台。  
说书人儿子没有坐，他观察着小地主的神情，沉声道：“一人做事一人当。”  
“你一个人能干嘛，”豆腐西施的弟弟瞪了他一眼，放出粗话，“关你屁事。”  
后四个字是送给小地主的。小地主很无辜，他琢磨了一会儿，小声问，“你们不怕别人说闲话吗？”  
“为自己而生者，何惧闲言碎语。”说书人的儿子笑曰。  
“有理，其实我有个疑问，两名男子那啥不疼吗？”小地主扭捏道。  
场面十分尴尬。说书人的儿子思考了片刻，笑道：“人各有异，须亲自体会。”  
豆腐西施的弟弟急了：“你能不能别八卦，童子鸡。”  
小地主直接怼他：“你定然是下面的。”  
这时农民推门进来了，他走过去捂住小地主的眼说：“别八卦，吃饭。”  
有话好好说，为何捂我眼睛？小地主翻了个白眼，就此翻篇。

第三回合

小地主近来有个癖好，即偷窥说书人儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟这样那样。  
若是搁在几百年后，这不仅会被人揍，还会被揪住关进号子里。小地主对此毫无认知，因此肆无忌惮。因为农民对他做了羞死人的事，小地主开了窍，忍不住对这样那样的事产生好奇心。  
以前他只在话本儿里听过这事儿，当下身边有了活生生的例子，小地主就坐不住了。  
可是农民在屋里的时候，他不敢动，不知为何就是不想让对方知道自己的小心思。所以只能等到农民去做饭的时候，他才敢偷偷溜到隔壁园子。  
隔壁住着说书人的儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟。这两位互相恋慕的男子平时会做什么呢？  
小地主看到说书人的儿子给豆腐西施的弟弟穿衣服、盛饭、擦嘴……这有什么了不起呀，农民也会为他做这些。  
小地主看到豆腐西施的弟弟重重亲了一下说书人的儿子，声势浩大，小地主离得老远就能听见。呸，不要脸！  
然后门被关上，小地主什么也看不到了，好不甘心。  
于是小地主悄悄趴在人家房门口儿，企图听到些不可告人的东西，然而他不是江湖大侠，没有过人的耳力。当他准备用手指戳窗纸的时候，猛然发现有道窗缝！  
小地主踮起脚尖，一眼就瞅见了他的年龄不能承受的画面。  
说书人的儿子正对着他，埋头舔弄豆腐西施弟弟的锁骨，而后者脱得精光，背对着他坐在说书人儿子的欲根上，上下摇摆，左右扭动……稍后不知道说书人的儿子做了什么，豆腐西施的弟弟忽然大声“啊”了一声。  
非常难听，堪比猪叫。说书人的儿子怎么啃得下去，小地主心想。  
下一刻，他被打脸了。只见说书人的儿子开始狠狠抬跨，那个玩意儿不断在豆腐西施弟弟的后穴进出……而且说书人的儿子似乎朝他笑了一下。  
小地主自觉捂住了眼睛，不会长针眼儿吧，他心想。

农民灭了柴火，端出一碗乌鸡汤。这是小地主昨个儿点的菜，农民无奈地应允了。  
当他准备亲自送到小地主跟前时，刘妈走过来指指他手里的乌鸡汤：“少爷说了，这碗汤送给豆腐西施的弟弟，唉，世风日下啊，给我吧。”  
农民听得一愣，沉默片刻，笑声道：“明白了，我来端。”  
刘妈便随他去了，农民转身离开，那脸上阴云密布，眼里没有一丝笑意，他走到隔壁园子墙角，把乌鸡汤倒了。  
隔日，小地主吃饱喝足，跟着农民散步的时候，偶遇隔壁的狗男男，他瞄了眼豆腐西施的弟弟，发现对方气色不错，遂对农民愉悦道，“昨天的乌鸡汤甚好，明天继续。”  
然后哼起了小曲儿，没看到农民神情莫测的脸色。  
之后小地主每逢遇到豆腐西施的弟弟，总是下意识瞅他屁股，没几次就被农民逮住了。  
农民：“你在看什么？”  
小地主：“屁股。”  
农民：“好看吗？”  
“好……”小地主意识到对话的是农民，突然感到不妙，“不是，我在看风景。”  
结果农民听罢脸色更加阴沉，他把人扛到肩上往屋里走，小地主闭着眼睛，一脸生无可恋，没闻出一点醋味，只觉得农民情绪无常，太可怕了。  
农民坐在床上，小地主趴在农民的腿上，他觉得不舒服又不敢动。他怕自己一动，就接不住招。  
然而他不动，农民出招了。农民神情冷淡，一句话也没说就扒了小地主的下衫。  
“你……干嘛……”小地主浑身一哆嗦，连说话都在抖，他想拽回自己的裤子却被农民制止。  
农民一手捉住小地主的两只胳膊，一条腿压住小地主挣扎的小腿，把人夹在大腿根。  
“看风景啊。”他回道。  
小地主气得说不上话，身子也使不上力气，只能露出浑圆的翘臀投降。  
谁知农民伸手照着他的白屁股“啪啪啪”打了三下，每一下都用足了劲儿，小地主的屁股瞬间就红透了。  
小地主一时没反应过来，懵逼了。等他恢复意识，农民又对着他后面拍了三下，他才迟钝地叫喊起来，“啊啊，放开我！你居然打我？”在小地主的认知里，被打屁股比被打脸羞耻多了。  
然而下一刻他就闭紧了嘴巴，因为农民抚摸着他的臀肉，低头亲了起来，小地主感觉全身发麻，差点呻吟出声。  
“嗯……走开，无耻刁民……”小地主脸红耳赤，不知道说什么好，心里害怕又雀跃。  
农民一言不发，只是捏捏小地主的红耳朵，然后把他放在床上，对着他的后臀吹了口气，接着掰开了小地主的臀部。  
“！”小地主顿时扭头，摇了摇后面，故作平静，“干什么？”  
农民稳稳抓住小地主的臀肉，意味深长地笑了，“观景。”  
“不许看！”小地主领悟到他的意思，猛摇头，“不行，我、我尚未及冠！”接着他迅速爬起来，钻进被窝里，盖住裸露的下半身。  
农民搓了搓手心，伸手拽开薄被，举起小地主的双腿放在自己的腰间，亲了下小地主的眉心，沉声道，“我就看看，不进去。”  
小地主头一次觉得农民的声音这样好听，他用胳膊挡住眼睛，晕乎乎地说，“只能看一眼。”  
“嗯。”农民点头，重新打开小地主的后臀，看到那粉嫩小穴，他重重吸了口气，小穴似乎感应到他的到来，不自觉地缩了一下，农民下面顷刻就硬了。  
时候未到，急不得。农民放开小地主的臀肉，把目光转移到小地主的阳物上，那个小东西不知何时，颤颤巍巍地站起来了。  
农民伸手握住，捏了下顶部。  
“唔……”小地主猛地受到刺激，脚尖都绷直了，忍不住哼哼唧唧，“不要……”  
农民刚欺负了人，决定给小地主点好处，于是低头含住了小地主含蓄待发的的小宝贝，从上往下舔舐、吸吮，连双丸都没放过。  
“啊嗯……”小地主感觉轻飘飘的，似乎快要融化了，一时以为自己在做梦，迷迷糊糊地揪住农民的头发，主动在那个热乎柔软的进出，时快时慢，好不舒服。  
农民见着小地主发骚的模样，双眼一眯，吐出了嘴里的肉棒。  
即将登顶的小地主睁开眼睛，迷茫地望着农民，不知道怎么停了。农民没有理会他，反而解开了小地主的上衫，只见小地主胸前两点已经挺立，粉里透红，就像两颗红缨。农民低头就含住了一颗，细细用舌尖舔弄、轻咬，并且伸手捏住另一颗乳头，按住乳晕挤压、扭动。  
小地主本就饥渴难耐，这下更被挑起了情欲，自己抓住阳物撸动起来。农民见此停下动作，观赏小地主的举动，小地主自得其乐，沉迷不已，他身上一丝不挂，散发着潮湿的春意，愈加浓厚，一时间屋内只能听到他的喘息声。  
农民屏住呼吸，看似沉着冷静，实则拼命压抑住欲望，下面那根物什越来坚硬，悄悄顶住了小地主的大腿内侧。  
“哈……不要看！”  
小地主自个揉弄了片刻才想起此情此景仿佛上次那般，太羞耻了，忽然动也不是，不动也不行，本来就该释放，这下进退不得，简直难受得想哭，于是伸出抱住农民，把脸埋在农民的颈窝里，这可怜模样大大取悦了农民，后者吻住他的喉结，大手覆盖住他的肉棒，帮他发泄。  
“嗯哈……”小地主再次感受到农民手心的热度，掌上的茧子擦过他的龟头、肉茎和下方的玉丸，比他自己弄舒爽多了。  
农民边用手伺候小地主的阳物，边用唇舌舔弄他的乳头，在这双重刺激下，小地主很快便缴械投降，“啊”的一声射出精露。  
小地主还沉醉在高潮的余韵里，那边农民默默解开裤带，狰狞的巨物脱离束缚，微微弹了弹，抵住小地主的臀缝，把人惊醒了。  
“干嘛？！”小地主指着农民的大肉棒，惊慌失措，“不是只能看看……”  
被小地主一指，那玩意儿好像有意识般，又变大了半寸。农民无奈，柔声哄他，“我就蹭蹭，不进去。”  
“蹭蹭”二字说得极为真切，小地主想到方才自己得了甜头，农民却还硬着便心软了，想开后也不再扭扭捏捏，坦荡荡地摆了跪伏地姿态，额头抵着胳膊，示意道，“不可言而无信。”  
农民被这画面冲击得无法言喻，他掰开小地主的后臀，粗长的肉棒紧紧裹在小地主的臀缝里，前后摩擦起来，肉茎时不时蹭过后庭之花和那对玉丸，发出黏腻的水声，不知不觉，小地主的后穴湿了，前面的小东西又翘了起来，雪白的臀部夹住农民的欲望，粉嫩的菊花自动收缩，偶尔吸住农民的硕大顶端，好不淫靡。  
“嗯……”  
小地主下意识地在被褥上磨蹭，农民见状加快了速度，在浑圆的臀肉间用力冲撞，回回都擦过小地主的后穴和玉丸，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
小地主又偷偷自渎起来，当他即将发泄的时候被农民捉住了手。  
“唔！放开……想要……”小地主急切地扭头恳求。  
“一起。”农民捏住他的龟头，后面深深顶住小地主的臀缝，在柔软的肉团里重重磨蹭，快要出精时放开了压制小地主的手，最终两人同时泄了出来。  
小地主射在锦被上，农民射在他的屁股上，然后压在他身上喘息。  
“起来，好重。”小地主哼唧得嗓子都哑了，感觉又羞耻又甜蜜。  
农民翻身把小地主放在自己胸前，不断抚摸他的后背。这场情事下来农民衣服没脱，仅仅露出身下的二两肉，反观自身，衣服早不知去了何处，小地主突然好气，照着农民的喉结咬了一口。

第四回合  
农民再次以下犯上，小地主如何解气，当然是选择惩罚他啊。于是农民又住了三天柴房，众人对此见怪不怪。大家比较关心的是我们的小地主即将成年啦。  
下月初七是小地主的二十岁寿辰，掰掰指头一算，不足十日。于是刘妈发起愁来，私底下召集大伙儿，一起琢磨着怎么办。不管是新来的伙计还是从前的仆人，都摸清了小地主的喜好，于是有人提议请个戏班子，唱唱小曲儿，让小地主开心开心。  
刘妈一边念叨着世风日下，一边应许了，没爹没娘的小地主真真让她操碎了心。  
小地主压根不在意这回事儿，农民才住了一天柴房，他便食不知味、夜不能寐，一颗心全系在了农民身上。找了大夫开了药，小地主老老实实喝下去，两天过去还是不见好，他怀疑自己得了相思病。  
乱花渐欲迷人眼，小地主偷偷红了脸。心中小鹿来回转，实在不知怎么办。  
三天一到，小地主就把农民捞出来，想来想去想告诉对方自己的心思。  
谁知农民像变了个人一样，出了柴房规规矩矩的，仿佛终于认识到主仆有别，开始对小地主敬而远之。  
小地主不是傻子，虽说农民依然为他穿衣做饭，依然住在外间给他守夜，但是待他却没了那份亲密，冷淡得赛个路人。  
小地主一腔热血没了，再也拉不下脸面确认心意，只能当做什么都没有发生的样子。  
如此若能安安稳稳地过日子也就罢了，可是事情并不简单。  
小地主憋屈了几天，决定出去逛逛自己的大宅子，做个没心没肺的小地主。可是，他一走到隔壁就看见农民从说书人儿子的房间走出来，说书人儿子还笑着送别他。  
农民居然也许可能和说书人的儿子有一腿！  
小地主仿佛遭到晴天霹雳，指着两人说不出话来，呆愣愣地滚回屋，心想农民在柴房就是反省出这种撬墙角的事，真是长能耐了。  
农民呢，也没想到会被小地主撞见，对说书人儿子苦笑了下便追到屋里，小地主却蒙着被子睡了，农民看着小地主霸道的睡姿欲言又止。  
隔日，众人觉得小地主变了，待谁都恶声恶气的，简直是个嚣张跋扈的地方恶霸。  
豆腐西施的弟弟不屑道：“他什么时候是个好人了？”  
众人醒悟：对啊，小地主不就是个人傻钱多的恶霸吗，居然差点以为他是个好人，真是怪哉。  
小地主对于仆人的心理变化路程毫不知情，他最近一心一意忙于抓奸。  
他心中认定的人竟敢给他戴绿帽子，好气呀。  
然而被抓的人好像看不起他一样，根本不懂得避嫌，每天都会去隔壁待上小半日。  
除了农民，小地主时常在案发现场见到豆腐西施的弟弟，三个人进了屋把门一关，不晓得在里面弄啥呢。  
三个人……小地主想想那画面，有些承受不了。长叹一声，终于觉着认清了农民的真面目。  
农民到了夜里便会回来，小地主心里憋着气，从来不过问他做了什么。只是又有了闲情叫说书人儿子给他念书，那内容要多劲爆有多劲爆，又一次农民意外听到，瞬间黑脸，但没有制止。两人突然有了隔阂，到了小地主及冠之日也不见好转。  
及冠当日，小地主先去祠堂里给爹娘烧香拜佛，独自对着牌位吐露自己的心事，越说越委屈，出来时眼睛又红又肿，叫刘妈好一顿心疼，当下就喊来了戏班子，上菜摆酒，给小地主好好庆贺一番。  
小地主自个儿坐在主位，看着不知从哪来的戏子在台上秀身段。扭头发现一侧的农民在和说书人儿子你侬我侬，稍后豆腐西施的弟弟也加入其中，三个人望着俊俏的戏子谈笑风生。  
小地主当下就来了气，摔了酒杯，谁知道没人在意他，都以为他粗心没拿好，照样该干啥干啥。  
“别唱了！”小地主大喊一声，把酒桌掀了，“都滚，滚滚滚！”  
小地主对着所有人发脾气，然后自己先滚了，酒没喝好，肚子没填饱，钻进被窝里偷偷掉眼泪。小地主的成人礼就这么稀里糊涂结束了，小地主对这天倒是刻骨铭心，做梦都在骂“混蛋”，真真是委屈不已。  
没想到更令他不解的在后头。农民竟然从他屋里搬到柴房住了。  
小地主开始怀疑农民在柴房藏了心上人，要不然有他这么个美男子在身边咋就不珍惜呢。小地主这边日渐消瘦，农民那边不仅换了住处，而且开始夜不归宿了！  
小地主急得在屋里转圈，最后决定跟踪农民。  
翌日，农民天没亮就起床，稍加收拾出门了，小地主半夜没睡，就一直盯着农民，见有了动静立刻手忙脚乱地跟着走。  
农民先是买了早茶，边吃边走，小地主在后头看得流口水，他还没吃饭呢，也顾不上吃饭，生怕把人跟丢了。  
农民一直都没回头，小地主放下心来，大胆地跟到了自家的粮店里。  
对，农民来到了小地主家的粮店，小地主家大地多，周围的农户都是给他家打工的，一年四季收成不错，吃也吃不完，老地主在世的时候开了家店铺，赚几个闲钱。  
自从老地主去世，小地主就把店铺交给了下人，从来没管过。现下实在摸不清农民要干嘛了。  
只见农民和掌柜的打了招呼，然后从下面找出几本书，拿毛笔圈圈画画，不知道在忙什么。  
小地主看得无趣，遂决定打道回府，当他转身的时候听到一一声呼唤，“大哥，你来了。”  
小地主眯起眼睛，精明地发现说话的是个小姑娘，叫的大哥是农民。  
农民笑着回应了那姑娘，然后两人坐在一起看起书来，那画面好不和谐。  
家里有两个不够吃吗，外面还藏个姑娘！小地主愤恨地看着这一幕，握住拳头跑了。  
小地主回到家得知农民走前给他备好了早茶，小地主心里酸酸甜甜，猜不透情啊爱啊都是些什么玩意儿。  
自从小地主及冠，农民就开始放飞自我，在内与隔壁的狗男男勾勾缠缠，在外与粮店里的小姑娘打情骂俏，气死小地主了。  
然而一日三餐照旧是农民做的，只不过以前是他亲手端过来，现在是刘妈端过来，刘妈一来就念叨着不停，三句离不开小地主。  
“唉，咋又瘦啦？”  
刘妈非要看着他吃饭完，小地主看不到农民就吃不下去，解释道：“瘦了好看。”  
“傻孩子，给谁看啊？”刘妈又心疼又好笑，“哎唷，是看上哪家姑娘了吧？”  
小地主连连否认，可刘妈不信，她一把年纪了不是好糊弄的，当下就有了心思，小地主长大了，是该说亲事了，于是拍拍大腿，让小地主放心。  
小地主如何放心，他根本就不打算结婚生子，以前只想守着银子过完这一生，现在他想守着农民过日子，然而农民不和他过呀，好悲伤。  
小地主作惯了，优柔寡断的，心里头不答应婚事，嘴上却没拒绝，也不知道在想什么。  
刘妈就开始留意起附近的姑娘来，东转转西看看，还真让她瞅见了好的，正是那粮店掌柜的闺女，难怪小地主近来总往粮店跑，差不了。  
几日之后，刘妈对小地主说：“我已经帮您向那掌柜的提亲喽，选个好日子就能把媳妇娶进门啦，我看六月初六就挺好。”  
此时距六月初六只剩不到两月。小地主一阵恍惚，突然就要成婚，他一点心理准备都没有，觉着慌乱无措，有些隐隐的后悔，他不想戏弄人家，欺骗人家，他只是个小小小地主，花钱如流水，可从来没抢过黄花闺女呀。  
小地主怂得很，一个人胡思乱想，就是没想到去退婚，他怕被揍。不出一日，小地主的好事传遍了整条街，小地主从前的狐朋狗友们纷纷前来贺喜。  
农民今天比往常回来早了半个时辰，小地主见到他神色尴尬，“我要成婚了。”  
“哦，恭喜少爷。”农民客套地回了一句便往柴房走去。  
天越来越热，小地主却感到内心发寒。一切都完了，他想。

六月初六，百花齐放。小地主结婚了，亲朋好友街坊邻里皆来贺喜。  
外面言笑晏晏，小地主一个人在房间里喝了两壶酒，仍旧清醒得很，婚前这段日子过得浑浑噩噩，总是把自己关在房内，谁都不理。直到今日，因为他必须去接新娘子。  
脱了衣服，洗去一身酒气和颓废，又变回那个春风得意的小地主。小地主身穿喜服推开门，外面是朗朗乾坤，而他要亲手把自己推向灯火阑珊处。  
他四处观望，没看到农民，悄悄松了口气。  
在众人的哄闹中，小地主佯装不在意的样子骑着马出发了。新娘子的家离小地主之家不过一条街，小地主八抬大轿片刻就把人领进了门。  
小地主看都没看就把人扯出花桥，牵到屋里拜堂成亲。夫妻对拜的时候才发现新娘子挺高的。  
后来新娘子进了喜房，小地主招待客人，又喝下不少酒，等人散了，夜也深了。小地主坐在狼藉中，仿佛刚认清自己成婚的事实，默默地哭起来。  
刘妈出来收拾桌子，看见院子里那一团吓一跳，“哎唷祖宗，怎么不回屋，别耽误了洞房花烛夜啊。”  
“饿了，马上就回。”  
小地主说着打了个嗝，然后站起来往喜房走，刘妈在他背后直摇头叹气，“都是命啊。”

第五回合  
世人常以为自己看清了别人，其实旁人只是不想隐藏而已。  
小地主回到屋里，什么也没干，只是坐在椅子上望着所谓的新娘子，直到红蜡烛燃到根处，才对床上的身影说道：“你欠我一百个解释。”  
“稍后吧，”那个身影晃了一下，颇为无奈，准备取下红盖头的手指一顿，说道，“既然把我娶进门，你就是我相公了。快给我拿掉盖头，别耽误了吉时。”  
声音浑厚有力，是个男的，好巧，正是农民。在婚宴上找不到农民时，小地主就知道自己赌赢了。  
人人都以为小地主是个喜于言表的蠢货，高兴时会笑，得意时会笑，对于想要的东西会一掷千金。但是他不会去欺骗别人，更不会欺骗自己。  
他怕挨揍，更怕认定的人从眼前溜走，于是他拿自己的婚事做赌注，虽然过程忐忑，但是结果甚好。  
不过吉时早被耽误了，小地主心想，我是你相公倒是真的。  
小地主自己偷乐了一会儿，又变回生气的模样，粗鲁地掀掉红盖头，露出了他日思夜想的脸。  
可能是几天未见，小地主觉着农民变了，脸还是那张脸，但是又有哪里不一样，小地主说不上来，反正较之以前更好看了。

然后他对着农民的下巴咬了一口，留下一圈深深的牙印。农民仿佛没感到疼一样，一直在笑，等他咬完就把人压在身下。  
“起来！唔……”小地主还没有解气又被堵住了嘴巴。  
农民的舌头伸了进来，像是要抢粮食一样，大肆掠夺小地主的呼吸，小地主都喘不过气了，直掐他胳膊。  
等这个吻结束的时候，小地主已经分不清今夕何夕，差点忘记算账。两人很久没亲热，一个吻弄得他浑身发烫。  
小地主翻身坐在农民身上，气势汹汹：“娘子，你下流！”  
“嗯，相公说的是，”农民靠在床头，笑得十分人畜无害，“接下来你听我说。”  
“那你别摸我屁股呀！”小地主扭扭后面，睁大眼睛瞪他。  
农民把手转移到他的后背，不断抚摸，脸上满是愧色，语气温柔得不像话，“在柴房的时候我想过很多，想你贪图一时新鲜，对我的心意是假；想你生来富足，而我大抵是配不上你的；想你花钱如流水，别钱财耗尽流落街头……然而到头来是我错了。”  
小地主听得仔细，连他皱了几次眉头都记得清楚，“所以你刻意疏远我，考验我？靠近别人让我吃醋？”  
“疏远你是为了弄清我的心，”农民苦笑着摇头，“去隔壁是为了学本事，去粮铺是为了看账本。”  
小地主垂头，眼睫毛伸得老长，“那你弄清楚了吗，又为何做那些事？”  
“你又为何明知故问？”农民把人抱到胸前，低头磨蹭小地主的前额，“自然是为了嫁给你。”  
于是小地主被取悦了，轻易原谅了农民。但是有句话他犹豫良久，还是讲了出来，“你以为我会看重你的钱吗，我看重的是你的脸……”  
农民顿时变了脸色，却听小地主继续说道，“还有你的身体！”  
农民气笑了：“相公，你真会折磨人。良宵苦短，我们不如洞房花烛夜？说起来，我前日在隔壁偷师，学了一些招式，还不知道怎么用……”  
“呸呸呸，别说了！”小地主不知道想起来什么，脸红气燥的，急冲冲往床下跑，可惜不出两步就被捉回塌上。  
“别急，慢慢来。”  
“嗯……不要这样……”  
窗外月光皎洁，照亮了满室春光。屋内，小地主被农民抵在窗口，又快活又难受。  
小地主正对着窗外，跪坐在农民的大腿上，农民一边抓住小地主的手腕，不让他动弹，一边握住小地主的欲望，上下揉捏，连那对玉丸也没放过。双膝顶在小地主的腿间，身下的大家伙在小地主的小穴里进进出出，动作迅猛有力，把小地主的粉穴肏熟了，红透透的，好不淫靡。  
“啊，放开……”小地主想避开这样猛烈的攻击，不断往前扭动，然而他越动，那活儿就进得越深，肏得他又疼又爽。  
农民一边舔着小地主的脊背一边肏他，小地主越挣扎，农民越舒爽，农民进来时，那后穴紧紧吸着农民的阳物，农民退出时，小穴缩住不放，就像挽留他一样，比主人实诚多了。  
“唔……疼死啦！”小地主扭过头，示意农民换个姿势。  
农民深深呼了口气，把小地主压在身下，调笑道：“相公上面的嘴不老实，下面倒挺会咬。”  
“闭嘴！”小地主的手得了空闲，抱住农民的后背，在上面留下不少抓痕。  
农民浑不在意，跪在小地主的双腿间，粗长的肉棒不断捅入小穴，进进出出，把小地主肏得说不出话来，只能发出诱人的呻吟。  
“嗯啊~”  
小地主的小宝贝在农民的身前摩擦，很快就在农民的进攻下投降了。伴随着满足的叹息，农民射入了小地主的后穴里。  
两人换了不少姿势，好一顿翻云覆雨。一夜过去，艳阳高照。小地主在农民的怀里偷偷笑了。  
后来刘妈过来给两人念叨了很久很久，但是小地主娶了农民这事儿，她也立下了汗马功劳，当初根本没去提亲，而是在农民的十拜茅庐下软了心，一手操办了这场婚事。  
“唉，世风日下，伤风败俗啊。”刘妈摆手离去。  
后来，说书人的儿子和豆腐西施的弟弟也一同辞别，去过二人世界。  
后来，农民带着小地主周游天下，圆了他的江湖梦。  
后来，他们又回到了小地主之家，农民成为管家，为他操心、打理钱财、经营店铺。小地主负责挥霍、撒娇、作逼。  
农民操心了一辈子，把小地主宠成了老地主。

——完结——


End file.
